User blog:MakeCandyNotWa/How to Make an Accurate Original Character!
The advice written below is from all of my bad mistakes in the past. I advise you to actually read this, because this may help your original character a lot. -- 'GENDER' I've seen quite a lot of original characters that are female. And by that, I really do mean, a lot. Although this may be sexist, people in high power in countries are normally men. You must have a reason why you chose your original character to be female; have there been any any strong women, known in history? I, myself, must admit that I'm hypocritical because of this because I, myself, have original characters that are indeed all female. Celestia being female, my dear Westminster, my dear Africa and so on. There's actually no explanation for that, but ignore it... 'SKIN TONE' This one right here is important. You must have a skin tone for your original character! Making an original character will be based on the people, not on the name itself. Let's have an example country'' --'' here, Brazil. Brazil have many dark skin citizens, so base your own representation of Brazil as dark skinned too. You must choose the right skin tone for your country. 'THE NAME' This one is important too. You can't just have, for example, Selena Brooks for a country like Serbia... every name is beautiful and original in it's own way, you must think about who the country was 'raised' by. It can be a name for a different country though, with similar Serbian origins. You shouldn't name your country with a Japanese name if it's not Japanese. 'THE APPEARANCE' This one is important as well, once again. Your original character represents something religious but they have a casual attire. Excuse me, no. You can't choose the right outfit for your country because you can't find an exact military uniform? Don't worry. Try your best to find it, do some minor changes to it and tada~! It can be a modern uniform but perferably, it should be historic. You can't just have a rip-off version of Romano's uniform. +'SKIN' 'THE PERSONALITY' if the country you're trying to make an oc is cold normally, weather wise, your original character can also be 'cold' as in mean, quiet or stubborn. But don't make them exaggerate their personality. Like said before, you need to base the country on it's people, say if the citizens in one country is commonly polite, make your original character polite. Hetalia is mostly stereotypical; make your country stereotypical, but don't exagerrate it. 'THEIR RELATIONSHIPS' This is very important. People can just look at your original character's relationships and be disgusted. You don't want to ship your original character with every canon country. You must have a reason why your country has a relationship with another; you can go on google and just search up your country's relations with another. Countries aren't necessarily have actual romantic and sexual relationships in reality but in Hetalia, the countries are personificated yet that doesn't mean you can still have romantic and sexual relationships with another unless they have chemistry in history and whatnot. 'SECOND PLAYER' People will look at your original character in disgust as they cringe. I advise you dearly to not have a 2p version of your original character or else shit will go down. The 2p!Fandom of Hetalia isn't really canon, just a thought after seeing the original design of Nyo!America holding a bloodied and nailed baseball bat, which was: "Hey! I bet the countries are actually psychotic little maniacs!" 'HUMANS' Do you know how much this section is important to me? vERY. Alright. Please make the characters realistic! I'm just going to add here, JAPANESE SCHOOLGIRLS ARE TOLERABLE. Whenever you go onto Hima-papa's blog, you will see them, either having a meeting with the countries, on a very small table. So yeah. They can exist. Just don't over do your character and turn them into a mary-sue. I go onto this site, very little, and when I visited the activity page, the first thing I saw, pink-haired Japanese human school girl. No thank you. If a student is capable to go onto a meeting with the human representations of countries, then I would think that they will have to be sensible with no hair dye. Yeah. Make the character realistic and their backstories. Just think before creating a human. With maids, I'm fine with that. -- but they wouldn't actually wear a sugoi, kawaii maid outfit. That's just silly. Sure, maids years ago wore an outfit but now in the modern times, there is rarely maids wearing the maid outfit. Some maids just wear an apron and sensible clothing. (Excluding Japanese maid cafes). I wouldn't think a human would be close to a country in addition. That would have to take lots of chemistry. -- And to add to all the sections. FANFICTIONS DON'T COUNT. -- And wa~la. There we have it. If you have any other advice don't be afraid to reply to this and state it. If you have construction critism on this post, however, still, don't be afraid to reply to this. If you're against one of the subjects, don't be afraid to be against it. Category:Blog posts